thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Georges(Road to Survival)
Georges-is the protagonist of the Walking Dead:Road to Survival. Kind ana sympathetic George tries to remain a man and follow his moral principles even after the end of the world.In the course of the plot,his kindness is contrasted with various survivors who lost their humanity during apocalypse. Georges has to get used to killing his enemies and become increasingly violent in trying to protect his wife. Pre-Apocalypse George was a captain of fishing boat, working with Gator and Wyatt. As a child, Georges went to schoоl with Danny, who became his best friend for life. Не also had a family consisting of his wife Rose and daughter Angela. George helped a homeless man named Wilkins who lived in seaport and saved his life in future. Post-Apocalypse When the apocalypse begun Georges was engaged in the fishing with Gator and Wyatt and did not know about that was happening on mainland. Seaport Arriving at the Seaport Georges notices that around the present not a single person. He goes to check what's wrong and finds one of the fishermen turned into a walker. The dead men tries to bite Georges, but latter is rescued by homeless man named Wilkins. Georges is schocked by the fact that Wilkins killed a man in front of him.But Wilkins says that Georges will have to kill many more times to survive.A moment later Georges hears the cries of the Gator and is followed by Wilkins to his partner. Arriving at the place they found the Gator standing at the middle of the corpses. Georges asks why Ganor killed all these people, on that the latest replies, that they attacked him and have paid the price for this.While Wilkins explains that happened on the mainland, Georges notices Wyatt's absence. Depending on the choice of George's choice group will go in search of Wyatt or go to the ship. If Georges chooses to find Wyatt, Gator glad Georges not abandoning his team members, Wilkins will go with you with displeasure. After a long period of time they find Wyatt fighting off the dead. George's group saved him and go to the ship together. On the way to the ship a few walkers pounce from around the corner at Gator and the group is delayed to sve him. '''If Georges chooses go to the ship, '''Wilkins says he understands that it's a difficult choice, but it's necessary to save them. Gator separated from the group and moves away on the search of Wyatt. Georges and Wilkins collide couple of walkers and kill them. On the way to the ship Georgea hears the cries of Gator and rushes to help his friend. He manages to get Gator out of the crowd of the walking dead. Gator is grateful,but asks why Georges just can't kill the dead. Georges says that he just can't do it , even knowing that they're not people anymore.Gator says that he saw a dead man in the crowd, who looked a lot like Wyatt. Georges is upset and asks Gator to go with him to the ship , until they lost him. Gator agrees. The two of they are returning to the ship. When Georges,Wilkins, Gator and Wyatt(Determinant) approach the ship they discover that the is filled with dead men. They destroy every single of them. Georges says he needs to go back for his family and asks Wilkins and the crew not to leave without him. If Georges went to looking for Wyatt, Wyatt will stay with Wilkins on the ship, but in search of a family with Georges will go Gator. If Georges decide to go to the ship, no one will go with him. Category:Protagonists Category:Road to Survival Characters(Samien777) Category:Walking Dead Characters(Samien777)